


Tommy and calling them Olicity.

by orphan_account



Category: Arrow (TV 2012), Arrow - Fandom
Genre: F/M, Gen, Lazarus Pit, Tommy - Freeform, olicity - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-14
Updated: 2014-12-14
Packaged: 2018-03-01 12:42:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 790
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2773379
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account





	Tommy and calling them Olicity.

"Not to be rude or anything, but I swear to God if you get your protein shake on my computers, I will put a virus on your phone,” Felicity threatened, walking into the foundry and placing her bag on the table, cocking her head at Tommy who was sitting comfortably in her chair.

"I told you she wouldn’t like you sitting there," Oliver said, smiling smugly, and Tommy held up his hands.

"You guys have all these rules down here, my bad if I break about a hundred of them a day," he said, rising from her chair. She sat down in it instantly, shooting him a satisfied smile.

"Felicity," Oliver turned towards her, "Where’s John and Roy? I haven’t heard from them all day."

"Roy’s with Thea—they were going out to lunch or something—" Felicity started, only to be interrupted by Tommy.

"Should I be worried about them? You know, Thea and a boy?" Tommy mused, "I’m not sure how this sibling thing goes, exactly, although she was really already like a sister to me before all of this—" Oliver only awarded him an amused look, before looking back at Felicity.

"And John’s spending the day with Lyla and Sara—he said something about how both of them never have a simultaneous free-day, so he was trying to get something together like going to the park or the zoo or…"

Felicity’s eyebrows furrowed in thought, “I don’t really understand why kids like zoos so much—I mean the animals are huge and mostly terrifying. I don’t not like zoos, but it seems like it could be pretty terrifying. You know. To a kid.”

Tommy and Oliver stared at her a long moment and her cheeks reddened at her tangent.

"She’s afraid of kangaroos," Oliver explained to Tommy, and he nodded.

"That’s a random fear," Tommy noted, but Felicity was staring at Oliver with a shocked expression.

"How did you know that?" Felicity asked, trying to remember mentioning it to him. She wracked her brain—Nope. Never.

"Walter told me," Oliver said, standing proudly, but the way he avoided her gaze left a childish smile on Felicity’s face.

"You asked Walter about me?" she laughed excitedly, "When?"

Oliver worked his hands awkwardly at his sides, no doubt thinking of a way to avoid this, especially with Tommy looking at him, a shit-eating grin on his face. They both though were waiting expectantly and Oliver sighed, caught, “About a month after I met you that first time.”

Felicity’s mouth popped open, eyes wide, and Tommy began laughing, clutching his stomach.

"You asked your stepfather for intel on a girl," Tommy howled, "Did you forget every pick-up line those five years you were away?"

"Pick-up lines weren’t good enough—I just wanted to know more about her," Oliver shrugged, although he couldn’t help but smile as Felicity’s eye’s softened instantly.

A warm comfort spread over him and his heart raced as she walked towards him. She rose on her toes, hand clutching his as she planted a lingering kiss just next to his lips, teasing in it’s proximity to where he wanted them most.

She rolled back down of her toes, smiling up at him happily.

“Well then,” Tommy chuckled, “I’m going to take off before you guys, you know, take off.”

Oliver shot him an exasperated look, but made no move to leave Felicity’s side.

"No, we, I mean, we weren’t," Felicity protested, blushing, "You don’t have to leave!"

"No worries, I have a date with an incredibly hot brunette later," Tommy’s rose his eyebrows suggestively, "And I know when I’m not wanted."

He began to walk away, but stopped as Oliver ran slightly to catch up, walking with him a moment.

"What are you doing over here when you have a blonde waiting patiently for you?" Tommy asked, shoving him slightly, and Oliver smiled.

"I know… I just," Oliver sighed, "It’s really good to have you home."

"It’s good to be home," Tommy replied, clapping him on the shoulder, "It’s good to see you happy, too, you know."

Tommy nodded towards Felicity, who was humming lightly under her breath as she shut down monitor after monitor in front of her.

"She’s…" Oliver tried to explain, but Tommy just shook his head in understanding. He knew. This was different.

"I know," Tommy said, and they settled into the seriousness of it a moment, before Tommy laughed, shaking it off.

"Who would have thought?" He wondered, "You with the blonde IT girl—Oliver Queen and Felicity Smoak. Oliver and Felicity. Olicity, even.”

"You’re an idiot," Oliver replied, but his grin was infallible. 

"Yeah—" Tommy agreed, "But so are you for standing over here with me while that woman is waiting."

_________________________________


End file.
